


I'll Still Look At You Like The Stars That Shine

by Hdham55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cravings, Cute Oliver, F/M, Hormones, Insecurity, Out of Character, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdham55/pseuds/Hdham55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” she sniffed, “I went to the freezer because I wanted ice cream, but we’re out. Oliver, we have no ice cream because I ate it all last night.” She started crying harder.<br/>“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll stop and get more.”<br/>“The only store that has the kind I like is gonna close soon.”<br/>“Don’t worry about it Felicity. You want ice cream, you will get ice cream. I love you.” Oliver said and hung up the phone, before Felicity could even respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, Oliver goes to the store in his Arrow suit to get Felicity her ice cream she's craving, and other Olicity cuteness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But Your Eyes Still Shined Like Pretty Lights

**Author's Note:**

> title from Taylor Swift's Mary's Song (Oh My My My)
> 
> wrote this with a headache, didnt proof read, all mistakes are mine and i apologize for them  
> enjoy!

Felicity didn’t have a choice. Diggle, Roy, Laurel, and Oliver all told her she was done. She wasn’t allowed in the foundry. She put up a fight, and tried to justify it, but it was useless. She knew they were right, and it was her time, but she still wanted to help. She still wanted to save the city. But she was 8 months pregnant and Oliver didn’t even flinch at her loud voice.

“That’s my kid in there, Felicity, I’m not asking you to stay out of the lair. I’m telling you I will carry you out of here and make Thea sit with you. The doctors all said you have high stress levels, which is bad for the baby. So no more down here.”

“Oliver, you’re being ridiculous. It’s perfectly fine for me to be down here.”

She tried her hardest to get him to change his mind. But she knew, by the way his jaw was set, and the look in his eyes, she wasn’t winning this one. She put up a good fight though, but in the end, he only needed to say,

“Please Felicity. I can’t be out there knowing you’re here. Do you remember how much I freaked out when you told me you didn’t care what I thought, and that we could be together no matter what I did? Or when I decided that I was ready to marry you and ignored you for weeks then blurted out one night when you were yelling at me? How could you forget when you told me you were pregnant? Felicity I flew to the island for three days before I realized that this was what I wanted, you are what I want. Then I got excited. But now, you have one more month, I’m meeting my son in thirty short days, nothing can happen to you. I can’t handle loosing you, let alone both of you. So please Felicity, go home and rest. You want me resting with you? Fine. Roy, Laurel and Diggle can handle things. I don’t care what I have to do to make sure these are the most peaceful thirty days of your life. Don’t come here anymore.”

“Okay.” She whispered, not fully trusting her voice.

So she taught Diggle how to work her computers and the programs on them, and told them to call her if they needed anything. She knew Oliver was worried about her, and that he really would do anything to make sure she didn’t return to the foundry. She also knew that Oliver was scared about becoming a father, so she told him the city could still have their hero while she was on Oliver prescribed bed rest.

What Felicity wasn’t ready for, was the random 11:45 craving of mint chip ice cream. She got out of bed and went to the freezer. She started crying when there wasn’t any in there, then cried harder for realizing she’s crying over it. Those damn hormones! So she called Oliver.

“Felicity, what’s wrong? Did your water break?”

“No,” she sniffed, “I went to the freezer because I wanted ice cream, but we’re out. Oliver, we have no ice cream because I ate it all last night.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll stop and get more.”

“The only store that has the kind I like is gonna close soon.”

“Don’t worry about it Felicity. You want ice cream, you will get ice cream. I love you.” Oliver said and hung up the phone, before Felicity could even respond.

He was already on his way back to the foundry, as he was finishing up his patrol, when Felicity had called. He turned his bike around and sped in the direction of her, thinking something was really wrong as soon as her name flashed on his phone. So he wasn’t too far from the store, and he was happy he kept an extra twenty in his boot for emergencies. Oliver decided that his beautiful pregnant wife’s cravings were under the ‘emergency’ category.

He saw the store and sped up. He had five more minutes to get there and get out. Of course he made it, only to realize he was in his Arrow suit.

“Fuck it.” he said, pulled the hood up and walked in the store.

The very few last minute shoppers all stopped what they were doing and looked at him. A little girl, who should be in bed, Oliver thought, pointed at him and told her mom, rather loudly, that the Arrow was shopping.

Oliver walked to the ice cream isle, and all of the shoppers followed him. He got two quarts of mint chip. With the shoppers still in tow, he went to the candy isle and got her a big bag of M&M’s, another thing she’s been craving. He then proceeded to the checkout line.

To say the cashier was surprised is an understatement. Very slowly, as if afraid to make the wrong move, he scanned the tree items. 

"Al-alright sir, th-that's gonna be fif-fifteen fifty four," he stuttered and Oliver made a move to get the money out of his boot. "Free! It's free for you. Please do kill me. I'm only in college. I've never stolen anything in my life!" He cried out, obviously thinking Oliver was gonna hurt him.

"I'm getting my money. Calm down, I won't hurt you. But if I don't get these back, there's no saving you from who these are for." Oliver said with the voice moderator on, handing him the twenty. 

He gave Oliver the bag and his change. 

"Have a good night Mr. Arrow." The little girl called out to him as he was leaving, so Oliver waved at her. 

He got back on his bike and raced back to his place. It was reckless, and irresponsible for him to go straight there without changing first, but he didn't care. Luckily for him, no one did catch him. Felicity needed this ice cream.

He walked in and found her, eyes still a little red and puffy from crying, stilling on the couch. He placed a kiss on her head then went to the kitchen. After scooping them a bowl of ice cream, and handing it too her with two spoons, he went to get changed out of his arrow gear.

When he returned, a pair of plaid pajama pants hung low on his hips. He plopped down on the couch next to Felicity and ate the ice cream with her. 

“You okay now?”

“You’re the best husband ever.”

“You should’ve seen the looks I got in the store. The cashier thought I was gonna arrow him or something.” 

“I can imagine. Sorry I scared you though. I can’t control the beast known as pregnancy hormones. I’m really lucky to have you by my side, though I’m clearly psychotic, and gained so much weight! They told me to be careful about the first one, and that I’ll blow up like a balloon, but did I listen to them? Nope! So not only am I luck to have you, I’m hormonal, over dramatic, crazy and fat. You stayed the entire time and put up with me.” 

Oliver leaned over and kissed her. How is she the lucky one in this relationship? How is she the psychotic one? He dons a hood and fights crime every night! He has so many scars, literally and figuratively. He’s damaged and not good enough for her, he will never be good enough for her. He’s the lucky one.

“I love you, even when you think you’re hormonal, over dramatic, and crazy. I think you’re beautiful, smart, amazing, remarkable, the list is never ending. Everything you do is absolutely perfect to me. Don’t ever forget that.”

“You forgot fat.”

“Felicity, you’re pregnant. Anyone who says they never gained extra weight during a pregnancy is lying. But I was there at the doctor when they told you that you’re only seven pounds overweight for a ‘normal’ pregnancy of your height and weight. We’re not normal people so don’t let that discourage you. I still have trouble controlling myself because of how unbelievably sexy you are. I'd take you every single second if I could.”

“I knew I made a great choice when I agreed to marrying you.” She gave Oliver a watery smile, then cursed at her hormones again, while Oliver kissed her like it was the last time they ever would kiss. 

“I love you.” She murmured against his lips.


	2. They Never Believed We'd Really Fall In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Arrow shopping for ice cream. Arguments. Water breaking. Oliver and his son. Cuteness.

“In local news, Arrow was spotted last night at the local ‘Stop and Shop.’ Security footage caught the whole thing, let’s have a look,” the news reporter said and then it cut to a video.

The video showed Oliver entering the store, and the little girl pointing at him. It then cut to another camera, this one showing him walking towards the ice cream isle. Then another one of him picking out the ice cream, and then another one of him picking out the M&M’s. It then cut to another one, one of him in line,

“Here, it appears as if he’s threatened the young cashier, but it’s not like that. Even the Arrow pays for his groceries, as he is seen pulling out money from his boot. When asked about it, the cashier said Arrow was there, buying two quarts of mint chip ice cream and a bag of M&M’s, for someone else. Which got us all thinking. Does Arrow have a girlfriend? However, the cashier caught sight of a bulge, under his glove on his left ring finger. So now the question is, who is the Arrow married to? Which again, got us thinking of the items he purchased. We think that the Arrow is a newlywed with a baby on the way.”

“How could they possibly know that?” Felicity asked hugging a cup of coffee.

“They probably got a profiler on it or something.” Oliver said flipping the pancakes. 

“What if they pull up a record of everyone who purchased that specific kind of ice cream? Do you know how many times I used the ‘emergency only’ card for that? I eat that stuff by the quart. They’re totally gonna know you’re the Arrow just because I eat so much.” She stared crying.

“Hey, it’s okay. So what if they know I’m the Arrow. At least you got your ice cream. Besides, it’s not like they want the Arrow’s head on a plate anymore. He’s a hero.”

“I’m.”

“Huh?”

“You said ‘he’s a hero,’ when you meant to say, ‘I’m a hero.’ I hope you get used to being both of them soon.”

“It’s gonna take a while. For three years, Felicity, I made them into different people. So it’s not gonna happen overnight.”

“I know. But the day it happens, this weight will be lifted off of your shoulder. Maybe you’ll get the light back in your eyes.”

“You’re the only light I need. Now, who’s hungry?”

As if on cue, little Thomas Robert Queen started kicking. Gently, Felicity rubbed over the place he was kicking and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, Oliver was kneeling on the floor in front of her. 

“Hey now, we talked about this. I don’t like when mommy’s in pain, so I’m gonna need you to stop that.” he said in a voice so soft, it brought tears to Felicity’s eyes, which she totally blames on the pregnancy hormones. 

“That’s my boy. Mommy’s gonna feed you some pancakes now, but if you start kicking again, she’ll have to stop then you’ll have to deal with me. Got it mister?”  
Very softly, Oliver placed a kiss on Felicity’s belly. 

 

When he arrived at the foundry that night, Roy and Dig were already there sparring. They stopped once they saw Oliver, both with a questioning look on their face. However, it wasn’t their voice he heard first.

“How could you have been so stupid? You’ve been the Arrow for about four years now, you should know better!” Laurel yelled.

“I know. I wasn’t thinking right. Felicity needed ice cream, the store would’ve closed by the time I came back here to change so I just went.”

“Oh. Felicity needed ice cream. That makes it okay.”

“Easy Laurel.” Diggle warned her, obviously noticing Felicity standing on the steps. He nudged Roy. 

“No. I’m glad you think she’s worth giving up your identity for. We’ll see how glad you are when you go to jail Oliver,”

“Laurel stop.” Roy looked at Felicity then at Laurel.

“Not now Roy. You cannot afford to make such careless mistakes. Someone could’ve followed you. Someone could’ve snuck up behind you and killed you. Someone-”

“You don’t think I know this Laurel? You don’t think I thought about all of that when I went in the store? The truth of the matter is I don’t care. Yeah, my identity is important, but I would gladly give it up for her. I mean, would it be bad? The cops and I are in a good place, to them, I am a hero. Don’t talk to me like I think this crusade is more important than my relationship with Felicity because I would give it all up for her, which is something I was never willing to do before. She’s my light.” 

“I’m sorry. I was just… I know she means that much to you and I didn’t mean to insult her. She’s pretty amazing for you.”

Since none of them noticed, Roy took it upon himself to say, “Hey Felicity, what’s up?” then all eyes snapped towards her. 

“You’re not supposed to be down here.”

“I know, but before you get angry, I just wanted to delete all records of mint chip from our purchase record. Just in case you know. But then when I got here, I don’t know.”  
“What do you mean you don’t know?” Oliver asked walking towards her. 

Just then, her water broke. Oliver’s eyes grew wide as he froze in place. This was it, it was time. He was finally going to be a dad and he wasn’t scared. He was petrified. He couldn’t do anything but watch as scene play out in front of him.

Diggle rushed to her side to get her to sit. Laurel was rushing up the stairs to get a car started. Roy was trying to get Oliver to go into motion. Felicity looked at Oliver and understood. He’s going to need a push for this one, or he’ll run again. She got up from the chair Diggle had just sat her in and walked towards him.

“Listen to me,” she grabbed his head and made him focus on her, “We can do this, you can do this. If there is one thing I learned, it’s that you and I can get through almost anything. I know it’s terrifying because I am so scared right now. But I know that I’ll have you by my side. But I swear to god if you don’t kick it into gear, Oliver Jonas Queen, and Diggle delivers this baby in this foundry, I will kick your ass. Or I’ll try too because you have training and what not.”

“Okay, let’s go to the hospital. We’re gonna have a baby.”

“We’re gonna have a baby.” Felicity hugged him, and he held on for dear life.

 

He doesn’t remember the drive to the hospital. He does, however, remember Felicity shouting directions and to call their doctor to let her know Felicity’s in labor. He remembers getting into a fight with the lady behind the desk and Diggle having to drag him away. He remembers the three hours Felicity was in labor for. He remembers staying by Felicity’s side the entire time, knowing she needed him. He remembers hearing Tommy’s cry for the first time. He remembers crying himself and kissing Felicity out of pure joy. He remembers what it felt like to hold Tommy in his arms for the first time, afraid he was going to break her. 

A little while later, after all of the commotion died down, Felicity was asleep in her bed. Oliver was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking Tommy. 

“I promise not you fail you, like I did your uncle. You’re named after him, he woulda spoiled you, made you his little side kick. You would’ve liked him too. I can’t promise you that I won’t screw up, because I’m new to this, and I will probably make a lot of mistakes. We’re going to get into fights and you’re going to hate me sometimes. But that’s fine, I hate myself sometimes too. 

“There is one rule though, that you will be taught early in life. Do not disrespect your mother. Call me names, punch me in the face, curse me out, I don’t care. You do any of that to your mother, you’re in trouble. Especially because she’s gonna be the one to guide me through this. You’re gonna be a great man one day Tommy, and she’s going to be the reason behind it. So treat her right, because she’s going to have it rough. She’s got me as a husband.  
“That’s another thing you’ll learn. I will never, in my life, deserve a woman like Felicity, but there’s no way in hell I’m giving her up or letting her go. This is going to be a crazy experience, but in the end, I’ll be worth it. I look forward to seeing you grow up. I was scared at first, because I didn’t want you to end up like me. But Felicity, your mom, will never let that happen. 

“But just know that everything I do, every decision I make, it’s because it’s what I believe is best for you. I love you so much Tommy. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you.”

The next morning, Felicity had the news on in the hospital room. 

“In local news, billionaire Oliver Queen and his wife Felicity Queen welcomed their first child today around two in the morning. They named him Thomas Robert Queen, after the late Thomas Merlyn and Robert Queen. They have yet to release the first picture.”

“See, Arrow shopping is old news.” Oliver smirked at her from the rocking chair, refusing to let Felicity hold Tommy. He’s attached to their son. 

Felicity smiled at her new little family. How did she get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not how i imagined this going. i was writing about Oliver flipping pancakes then BAM! Felicity was in the hospital ready to have the baby! i thought it was cute!


End file.
